narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shokujin Yamanaka
Shokujin Yamanaka (山中蝕甚, Yamanaka Shokujin) is a Jōnin of Konohagakure, who served in the Third Great Shinobi War when he was only ten years old. He is a well respected member of the Yamanaka clan, and has a twin brother by the name of Nijūmaru Yamanaka. He is sometimes referred to as Shokujin of the Manipulated Shuriken (蝕甚乃操手裏剣, Sōshuriken no Shokujin) due to his mastery of the Manipulated Shuriken Technique. Appearance As stated by the Hokage, Naruto, Shokujin bears a striking resemblance to the Fourth Hokage, possessing similar shaped eyes and spiky hair though the actual color of his eyes are different, the Fourth's was blue while his is brown, and his hair is white instead of blond. During the early days of the Third Great Shinobi World War, he was one of the shortest in his graduating class, next to his twin brother, Nijūmaru. During Part IV, he had a significant growth spurt that was noticeable to all, as first mentioned by Riyan Uchiha, who stated that he could no longer look over his head with ease. In his Academy days, Shokujin's outfit consisted of a blue teeshirt with red on the upper shoulders area, blue sandals, and a blue forehead protector that was given to him after he graduated from the Ninja Academy. In Part IV, Shokujin's outfit undergoes modification after being promoted first to Chūnin and then later to Jōnin. The outfit retains the blue color as well as now having a flack jacket on like most Jōnin, but over the jacket he now wears a long-sleeve coat with blue waves along the fringes, making him look even more like the Fourth. The forehead protector has also changed with Shokujin moving the metal portion to a new longer white bandana and he wears black sandals instead of blue. Personality As a Genin, Shokujin Yamanaka was the sort of enthusiastic kid who liked to make friends, have competitions, and hang out. He preferred not to get involved in troublesome activities however, pretending to be busy to avoid too much responsibility. He is fully aware of this side of his personality. However, when duty calls, Shokujin has a strong moral compass and sense of commitment to his comrades. While his brother, Nijūmaru, physically bears great resemblance to Shokujin due to being his twin, his personality is quite different. While Nijūmaru is boisterous and relatively thick, Shokujin is calm, collected, and highly perceptive. When faced with an enemy, he could kill in cold blood he refrains himself, seeming well aware of the terror his reputation inspires in his foes. He appears to be respectful of those around him; he didn't like freely speaking about others' pasts, and was said to be a very nice person. Riyan has said that another similarity Shokujin shares with the Fourth is that he is a shrewd person, and is not a man who would do something without reason. Shokujin has also been shown to be very analytical from how quickly he could determine the strength and weakness of Riyan's vast arsenal of jutsu. All in all, Shokujin is known for his unbeatable determination and unbelievable drive, which he influences others with; even Riyan, who had fallen into a path of darkness to the vengeful preaching of Ibitsu Uchiha, was affected by the determination Shokujin displayed to bring him back to Konoha. His devotion to the village and his love for his friends inspired all those around him, and, as a result, he became well-liked by the villagers. Synopsis Filler Appearances * The Exchange Abilities Shokujin, presumably being the heir to head of the Yamanaka clan, has shown himself to be a highly capable ninja. He is well-versed in all of his clan's secret techniques. During the invasion of Riyan and his team, Tatsu, Shokujin skilfully performed the Mind Body Disturbance Technique to make the invaders he encountered fight their own allies without any control. Further proof of his skill was shown from his status as an interrogator when Naruto comes to him for advice on how to handle the Riyan Uchiha incident. He has also shown the ability to communicate telepathically with his brother, Nijūmaru. He is also skilled at tracking targets through their chakra trail, as long as the target's chakra signature stays the same. Naruto stated that he and Nijūmaru are two of the most-skilled ninja in the Yamanaka clan. Shokujin also appears to be a sensor. He is skilled enough to detect Riyan and Ibitsu planned to approach them, and that Ibitsu is an Uchiha, and a Mangekyō Sharingan user. His reflexes are fast enough that when Riyan attacked, he instantly sensed him and counterattacked. Yamanaka Clan Techniques Shokujin excels in the techniques of his clan. He primarily uses mind-affecting jutsu, such as the Mind Body Switch Technique, a jutsu used for reconnaissance, that allows the user to briefly possess someone and control that person's actions. His body is left vulnerable until he returns. He can even use the technique on animals. This jutsu was originally invented as a spying technique. After becoming a Chūnin, his skills are taken a bit further by giving himself the Mind Body Disturbance Technique, which causes the body of the person affected to attack those nearest to them, or immobilizing their body. He can also use his clan's telepathy to communicate with his clan members over long distances. Like his clan mate, Fū, he is also an expert in trap making. He regularly uses this skill with a cursed seal variant of the Yamanaka clan's Mind Body Switch Technique, which he transferred his consciousness into a strange scarecrow like body with kama for limbs, though he has been seen using animals, and even tree trunks for this technique. He proceeded to uses the object to attack. Although seemingly easily defeated, the enemy will then find that a secondary ability similar to the Cursed Seal had triggered a switch of his consciousness with the object. All the while, Shokujin's real body is unconscious, much like the original Yamanaka technique. Speed Shokujin is also noted to be very fast, particularly with his hand movements. This extended to weaving hand seals and throwing weapons, as he is able to reveal a set of shuriken with one hand and then suddenly attack the opponent with a form of ninjutsu. In terms of mobility, he is able to close considerable distances fast enough to appear like teleporting. His speed was such that neither Riyan nor Ibitsu, who are both very adept at using the Sharingan, could follow his movements in either case. Trivia * Shokujin, like his brother Nijūmaru, goes against most Yamanaka naming rules, as he doesn't have the "Ino" in his name. * His theme song is Guren from the Second Naruto Shippūden Soundtrack.